Playing With Fire
by Squeakers
Summary: BACK IN ACTION WITH UW TOO. Hiei has been acting very strange lately. He would wake up in some places, dressed oddly and has no clue how he got there or why he was dressed the way that he was. What is happening to our poor fire/ice demon? R&R to find out
1. Chapter One

**__**

Playing With Fire!

Hey everyone. This is my forth YYH Fic. I redid it, if you all ready read it hope you like the slight changes. Please tell me what you thing of the changes. They can be anonymous reviews. 

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Get it? Got it? Good.

****

Chapter 1: The Fire That Can't Be Put Out

The two were fighting with everything that they had. They were evenly matched, but fought differently. 

She moved with grace and agility. He fought with speed and precision. She was just as swift as he was and he was just as agile. 

"Come on, Hiei, do you really think that you can kill me?" she cooed blocking his katana with her own. 

"If I didn't then, do you think I would be fighting you?" he slyly questioned back as he managed to nick her arm. 

She flipped over him to a near by, lower branch and ran her finger over the wound. She then looked up at him and chuckled. 

"What's so funny, Shakaku?" he asked giving her a questionable look. 

"Oh, just you managed to wound me," Shakaku answered. "But mind you, that won't happen again."

"Hn."

She leaped off of the branch and gracefully landed on the ground. Her plum hair floated down to her back. She gazed up at him with orbs of the most brilliant green that there ever was inviting him to come. He jumped down and they continued their battle. 

She was just an inch shorter than him without her boats on, and an inch taller with them on. 

"HIEI," cried Yusuke, with Puu on his head, running toward the battlefield followed by Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara. "You couldn't have waited for us?" he asked watching the two fight. 

"Ah, detective, don't worry you'll get your turn," Shakaku said. She mange to knock Hiei back a bit to be able to turning her attention slightly over to Yusuke. "Oh, and detective, I know that you are scared but do you really think that bringing that stuff animal on your head is going to keep you safe?" she asked. She slowly turned her attention back to her opponent, ignoring Yusuke's yelling. The next thing she realized was the sting of steel in her stomach.

Her hand went directly over the wound after Hiei pulled his katana out, spraying blood over him. Some landed in his mouth, which he casually licked off and swallowed. She felt the warm liquid running freely out of the wound.

She stumbled back a little and gazed at him in surprise, yet betrayal could be seen too. Her lips curled into a weak smile. 

"Why are you smiling?" Hiei asked. 

"Now, that you had a taste…of my blood…" She fell to her knees still holding her wound. "You are not going… to be able… to get rid of me," she snickered in between shocks of pain. "I'll be back," she whispered to herself. 

She collapsed under the pain. She was still. Right after that, her body disintegrated into ashes right at Hiei's feet. 

"Told you I can kill you," Hiei said kicking the ashes. 

"Way to go Hiei," Yusuke congratulated sarcastically looking at the scattered ashes.

"Yeah, but we needed her alive," Botan said, "How are we going to find the stolen object now?" she asked. 

"Hn, like I care," Hiei replied walking away placing his katana back in it's sheath. 

For some reason he wasn't starting to feel good after he killed her. He has killed before and seen death and blood but why was her death so different?

The gang walked away arguing about what they were going to tell Koenma, and didn't noticed that a small wind had picked up. The ashes were taken up by the wind and were taken to a small cozy looking cottage at the edge of the forest. 

"Yo, Kasen, she's back," a silver hair girl said watching the ashes come through the window and under the crack of a door. 

"'Bout time," a girl with raven hair and fire red tips replied. "I wonder who she picked this time."

The two walked into the room that the ashes had entered. 

"I hope she didn't pick another drunken weak little punk. Man, that took forever to get that stench out of the house," the silver hair girl stated. 

"I know, Makaze. I was there."

The two watched as the ashes landed on the bed and fell into the form of the girl that the ashes once were. 

"Anyways, how did she get killed by a drunk? She is ten times stronger than he was," Makaze asked grabbing some clothes from the dresser.

"Don't forget she was drunk herself," Kasen replied. 

The ashes had disappeared and in its place was the plum hair girl. Her wounds were gone but her clothes were torn. Makaze and Kasen had changed her blood stain clothes. So, they wouldn't stick and so that Shakaku wouldn't yell at them when she woke. 

When all was done, the two went into the living room and had tea.

**************

What do you think? Can you guess what's going on? Also, can anybody figure out what Makaze, Kasen and Shakaku mean? When you think that you have an answer please review even if you don't know review anyway. The right answer will get a prize of their choice. 

This is my second fic that I have going on at once so you will have to be patient with the updates. 

Well push that little button down in the left-hand corner and write what you thought. Bye ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

I redid some of this chapter too. You might want to reread it.

Disclaimer: Like in the first chapter, I own nothing that has to do with YYH. Lawyers get lost or I'll *Looks for random objects to throw* attack you with my Ramdonosities of DOOM (Copyright of my two friends Laura and Sara, so no stealing of word). *Throws random objects* 

I hope that you guys like the first chapter. 

Well, on with the very short chapter.

****

Chapter 2: Hangover, huh?

"Finally, did you capture her?" the baby Koenma asked as the boys and Botan walked in. "Well?!" he asked again impatiently. 

"Capture?! Is _that_ what we were suppose to do?" asked Yusuke sitting down looking at Hiei. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IS THAT WHAT WE WERE SUPPOSE TO DO'?" shouted Koenma. 

"Well, about that you see… Hiei got a little carried away and killed her," Botan answered inching her way behind Kurama. 

"Did you at least get the stolen object or find out where it is?" Koenma asked calmly. 

"Funny you asked. When we got to the scene, she stopped fighting for a second to talk to Yusuke, then before we could reply Hiei stabbed her," Botan explained. 

"Did any of you think that it was odd that she didn't see Hiei coming?" Kurama asked changing the subject before Koenma could yell. 

"That was odd," replied Botan. 

"Hiei, why did you kill her?" Koenma asked turning to face him. "HIEI?!" he repeated at the zoned demon. "HIEI?!" 

"WHAT?" Hiei finally replied. 

"Why did you kill her?" 

"Hn, because I was stronger, and she needed to be taught a lesson," answered Hiei leaving. He really wasn't feeling good at the moment. 

He went to a park in the Ningenkai, climbed a tree and sat thinking. 

_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel funny? And what was she talking about 'Now, that you had a taste of my blood you are not going to be able to get rid of me',_ he thought repeatedly trying to think of an answer and couldn't find one. 

He sat there a while before falling asleep. He fell asleep for a half-hour or so, before waking up. 

"Finally, I needed that," he said standing up and jumping out of the tree. "Now, what to do?" he thought to himself. "I know! I haven't been to a club in a while." (Mind you it's nighttime now.)

He made up his mind and headed towards the party part of town. When he found the club that was perfect for what he had in mind, he partied. He drank sake after sake until the sun started to come out. Actually, he was kicked out of all of the clubs that he went into, after being there for a while to start up a fight. So, he went back to the tree that he had slept in earlier and went back to sleep. 

"Ow, what the heck? Why do I have a major headache?" he asked as he woke up. "Man, it feels like someone hit me with a building," he stated holding his head. His mouth was dry, he tried to swallow and a bad taste was in mouth. "Something strange is happening, and I have to find someone now."

He tried Kurama's house but he was gone. So, he walked over to Yusuke's house. (Yeah, Hiei's a little OOC, but he kinda has to be a little.) He knocked on Yusuke's window. 

"What?" a groggy voice moaned, "Botan, if that's you, I'm not here," the voice said. 

"No, you moron. It's me," Hiei said through the glass. 

"Oh, Hiei, hang on," Yusuke said getting out of bed. "What are you doing here?" he asked opening the window to let Hiei in. 

"Would you quit yelling?" Hiei questioned rubbing his head. "I have a major headache."

"I wasn't yelling, Hiei. What did you do after you left Koenma's?" 

"I came down here and fell asleep thinking in a tree. When I woke up I had a nasty headache and horrible taste in my mouth." 

"Sounds like a hangover. Did you party?" 

"No, I told you. I woke up with it. Now, do you have anything?" Hiei asked angrily. 

"Yeah, I think that my mom has something," Yusuke said walking out of the room and went rummaging through some stuff. "Here we go. Take this," he said throwing Hiei some pills. 

Hiei reluctantly swallowed them and turned to leave. 

"Hey, aren't you going to say thank you?" Yusuke asked. 

"Hn," was Hiei's only reply. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey, me again. Sorry for the very long waiting. I was working on finishing KQ, which I have, and UW, plus I had and still have writer's block on this fic. Luckily, I only have two fics going on at once. If you have reviewed this fic before then go back to the beginning because I have made a few changes but not by much. Hoped you like the little hangover and the changes. Well, now onto the next chapter. Sorry this is going to get confusing for me to write with the whole possessing thing going on and the she's and he's.

**Chapter 3: ****The Smell Of Fish In The Morning**

Yusuke didn't really thought about the way that Hiei was acting earlier that morning. He figured that Hiei had gotten hammered celebrating his victory, which was odd but Hiei was odd, then when Hiei woke up that morning with the hangover and didn't want to tell him that he got wasted.

"Yo, Urameshi," Kuwabara called out. "Have you seen Hiei lately?"

"Yeah, he stopped by this morning looking for some advil. Apparently, he got wasted and had a major hangover," he answered.

"That doesn't sound like the Hiei I know," stated Kurama walking up behind the two.

"That's what I was thinking, but Hiei is weird and he does keep to himself," Yusuke explained.

The three walked pondering what was happening to Hiei. Well, only Kurama and Yusuke were thinking about it, Kuwabara just looked like an oaf that he is. (Sorry, if you're a Kuwabara fan. If you are, please use caution reading this fic or any other of my fics.)

"I think that I might have an idea," announced Kuwabara, causing Kurama and Yusuke to stop and stare in shock. "What? I do. Listen why don't we ask Hiei what's wrong?"

"Umm, Kuwabara, are you listening to yourself? Hiei doesn't talk about his feelings," answered Yusuke.

The three just continued to walk heading to the park. Next thing the three noticed that there was a strange smell of rotten fish hit their noses.

"Ew, that the heck is that smell?" asked Kuwabara plugging his nose.

As they reached the source of the smell, they realized that it was coming from the top of one of the trees. Hiei popped out of the tree with his hand on his head.

"Ow, what is going on?" he asked smelling himself.

"Wow, Hiei, what happened and why do you smell like fish?" Yusuke asked plugging his nose as well.

"I don't know," Hiei replied, with a slightly worried look on his face. "All I can tell you is that after I killed the girl I haven't felt the same," he explained.

"Hiei, do you know what she meant when she said 'Now, that you had a taste of my blood you are not going to be able to rid of me?'" asked Kurama.

"No, but I don't think that it was something good."

"I agree. Maybe we should ask Koenma. Maybe he might be able to tell us something about her," replied Kurama.

The four entered Koenma's office. As soon as Hiei entered the office Koenma automatically looked up and plugged his nose.

"What in the world is that smell?" he asked looking at the boys.

"Hiei," replied Yusuke pointing over to Hiei, who as leaning against the wall far away from the group.

"Hn, don't ask."

"Koenma, this is the reason why we are here. I guess that something has been happening to him ever since he killed Shakaku. She said something before she disappeared into ashes," Kurama explained taking a seat.

Koenma started to look through all of the piles of papers on his desk until he found what he was looking for.

"There it is," he exclaimed holding up the paper. "Okay, so, lets see." He began to read the paper. "So, this doesn't have anything on any weird side effects of hers. Ogre!"

A blue ogre ran into the office looking scared. "Yes, Koenma?"

"Ogre, why doesn't this have anything on the demon Shakaku? Other than she is a fire demon and lives with two other demons, Makaze and Kasen," he asked with anger.

"I don't know. I think that it has to do that no one lived long enough or remember anything after encountering her," the ogre explained slightly scared.

"This is just great," stated Yusuke. "Now, we have to deal with smelly over there and don't know how to fix all of this."

"Hn, do you think that I asked to be like this? No, he killed me," he answered before cover his mouth. "I mean. I killed her and now this is what happened," he fixed. _Way to go, Shakaku, are you trying to blow your cover. This is the best one that you picked up in a while, _he thought patting himself in the inside. "I got to leave," he added before anyone could say anything and left.

"Girls, I am home," Hiei shouted walking into a small cottage.

"How are you?" asked Kasen who walked into the living room. "Oh, let me guess, Shakaku?"

"Yeah," he replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Great, way to go, Shakaku, way to pick a Spirit Detective," stated Kasen, checking out the body that Shakaku was now taking control of.

"What is all of the loud noise about?" Makaze asked finally entering the same room as the others, stopping after noticing Hiei was in the room. "Oh, Shakaku?" she asked Kasen mostly.

"Yeah, it's me. So, what do you think?" Shakaku replied twirling around.

"So, why this one?"

"Oh, Makaze, because this one was a challenged and fun. Plus I wasn't drunk when I was fighting him. Come on; think of the fun and stuff I can do. I am a Spirit Detective, now."

The two girls looked at each other with a sigh from each. Next thing that Shakaku realized Hiei took back control.

"What in the world?" he asked furious. He shook his head before turning calm again. "Sorry, girls, he slipped out a little. So, what do you think fun?"

"Sure, why not. We will keep your body here the mean time. But first of all you HAVE to take a shower. You smell like fish. What did you make him do?" replied Kasen trying to usher Shakaku into the bathroom.

"Hehehe, I got kinda drunk and ended up at the fishing dock. But Hiei woke back up in his tree."

***********************

Okay, sorry again for the long update but I finally got an idea again for this ficy. So, hopefully I will be writing this as long as I can and I will be writing UW at the same time again. Bye


End file.
